The present invention relates to a lid lock apparatus, and in particular to a lid lock apparatus for keeping in a closed position, a lid used for opening/closing an opening of a vehicle body which is regarded as an inlet port of a fuel tank within the vehicle body.
In a conventional lid lock apparatus, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Print No. Sho58(1983)-111762, a locking mechanism for keeping the closed position of a lid used for opening/closing an opening of a vehicle body, is arranged co-axially with a driving mechanism, for releasing the closed condition of the locking mechanism.
However, in the foregoing structure, the driving mechanism is required to be located apart from a portion to which the locking mechanism is secured, resulting in the weight of the driving mechanism being a relatively large moment, on the locking mechanism. This requires the reinforcement of each locking mechanism per se; and the portion to which the locking mechanism is secured, which is contrary to the light weight of the vehicle body.